legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dusk of Survival
Dusk of Survival is a limited premium Card Pack which usually features a single card, the Anti-Secret Boss Skill Card in a Raid Event. Dusk of Survival 1 Available from April 28, 2014 11:59 PM to April 30, 2014 11:59 PM (PST). The pack featured two new Ultra Rare Cards, with the 8× drop rate. One card possesses skills against Secret Raid Bosses from Primal Scream Raid Event. * Maurice, Floral Spirit (PWR 18 UR) * Rozet, Seeking Perfection (PWR 15 UR) Anti-Boss Skill Dusk of Survival 2 Available from May 29, 2014 to June 1, 2014. The pack features two new Ultra Rare Cards, with the 8× drop rate. One card possesses skills against Secret Raid Bosses from Tome of Mystaria Raid Event. * Selo the Royal Deserter (PWR 19 UR) * Vanilla, Accursed Lady (PWR 17 UR) Anti-Boss Skill Dusk of Survival 3 Available from June 29 to July 1, 2014. The pack features two new Ultra Rare Cards, with the 8× drop rate. One card possesses skills against Secret Raid Bosses from Behind the Lines Raid Event. * Love Harboring Ulrica (PWR 19 UR) * Hope-Bearing Enesia (PWR 17 UR) Anti-Boss Skill Dusk of Survival 4 Available from July 27 to July 30, 2014. The pack features two new Ultra Rare Cards, with the 8× drop rate. One card possesses skills against Secret Raid Bosses from Beauty by Design Raid Event. * Nixia, Arcane Creator (PWR 19 UR) * Devoted Vampire Gaspard (PWR 17 UR) Anti-Boss Skill Dusk of Survival 5 Available from August 25 to August 28, 2014. The pack features two new Ultra Rare Cards, with the 8× drop rate. One card possesses skills against Secret Raid Bosses from the Circle of Betrayal Raid Event. * Prestidigitator Rupert (PWR 19 UR) * Liberating Cruxelia (PWR 17 UR) Anti-Boss Skill Dusk of Survival 6 Available from September 29th to October 2nd, 2014. The pack features two new Ultra Rare Cards, with the 8× drop rate. One card possesses skills against Secret Raid Bosses from the Gilt Blades Raid Event. * Crimson Moon Hinagiku (PWR 20 UR) * Ygrael, Restoring Faith (PWR 17 UR) Anti-Boss Skill Dusk of Survival 7 Available from November 3rd to November 5th, 2014. The pack features Jagra, Incensed Dynamo (PWR 20 UR) with skills against Secret Raid Bosses from the Festival of Souls Raid Event. Carries the 4× drop rate. Dusk of Survival 8 Available from January 5th to January 8th, 2015. The pack features Obliviomage Giliola (PWR 20 UR) with skills against Secret Raid Bosses from the Skies of Fire Raid Event. Dusk of Survival 9 Available from February 5th to February 7th, 2015. The pack features Kalha, Freezing Fire (PWR 20 UR) with skills against Secret Raid Bosses from the Vengeance Rises Raid Event. Dusk of Survival 10 Available from March 6th to March 8th, 2015. The pack features Valorous Hero Koneks (PWR 20 UR) with skills against Secret Raid Bosses from the Heart of Chaos Raid Event. Dusk of Survival 11 Available from May 4th to May 6th, 2015. Features special evolution Card Ivilicia, Divine Slayer (PWR 20 UR) with special ability for Royal Endgame Secret Boss, evolves with special (Intensifying) Magical Dust. Dusk of Survival 12 Available from June 4th to June 6th, 2015. Features special evolution refferal Card Knight Apprentice Shinly (PWR 20 UR) with special ability for The Lost Army Secret Boss. Category:Card packs Category:Dusk of Survival